


Jam Sessions: SB69 Drabbles and One-Shots

by BackToAnime



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Filler, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Mashumairesh!!, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life, arcareafact, criticrista, daruma - Freeform, dokonjofinger - Freeform, no beta we die like men, plasmagica, rocknroll, sb69, shingancrimsonz - Freeform, shinimonogurui, trichronika - Freeform, tsurezure, yokazenohorizon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackToAnime/pseuds/BackToAnime
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles set in the Show By Rock!! anime and game universe.  There aren't a lot of SB69 fanfics that don't center around romance so I decided I'd give it a shot.  Diversity is the spice of life and all that.Rated T for language and canon-level violence.





	1. Jam Sessions: Intro

Welcome to Jam Sessions, a collection of shorts, drabbles, and one-shots set in the Show By Rock!! universe. Because we can never have enough fluff and filler!

Table of Contents:

01: Obi In The Front (Tsurezure Naru Ayatsuri Mugenan)

Please subscribe for updates!


	2. Obi In The Front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two young women realize that loving yourself is the strongest thing anyone can do.
> 
> Starring Darudayu, A, and Un of Tsurezure Naru Ayatsuri Mugenan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darudayu is by far my favorite character because she is a confident, eccentric woman who can’t be bothered to give a single flying fuck about your opinions. Keep on keepin’ on, you beautiful, wonderful badass. I love you so much.
> 
> Dedicated to my partner, who loves Darudayu **almost** as much as I do.

“She’s hardly wearing anything!”

“She ought to be ashamed!”

“Her obi tied in the front – who does she think she is?”

“Shameless…”

“And smoking that pipe. Highly improper!”

“She should act her age!”

“Scandalous!”

A scowled. She tried to make eye contact with the owners of those voices, but the streets were crowded with festival-goers. The Shiba Inu hated small towns and gossip (conveniently forgetting that _she_ had grown up in a small town.)

The warrior looked over her shoulder and found Un walking several paces behind her, wearing an identical dark expression on her face. Glancing over her other shoulder, A regarded the source of the gossip: her mentor and band mate Darudayu.

Darudayu seemed unconcerned with the New Year’s crowd. She sat atop her giant daruma doll, legs delicately crossed at the ankles, supporting herself upright with one hand. The other held a jade Chinese pipe, almost as long as A’s forearm. Her feline features were at ease, green eyes roaming over the bustle with disinterest, a small smile lifting her lips.

A nearly collided with another myumon crossing the street. She returned her attention to clearing a path for the three of them.

“A, what has you so upset?”

Despite the chaos, A could hear the cat’s husky purr perfectly. She then realized she was clutching her sword so tightly her hand was going numb. It took some effort to force herself to let it go and settle back on her hip.

“It is nothing, Master,” she called back quickly. She held up an imperious hand to a shopkeeper preparing to push his cart of produce across the street. The squirrel glared but stepped back to let the ladies pass.

“Forgive me for speaking out of place, Master,” Un said, “but how much longer until we reach our destination?”

Darudayu looked down at the mouse girl. Her smile stayed fixed in place and while her voice remained unchanged, Un could hear the admonishing undertone.

“The destination is merely part of the journey. The time spent getting to your destination is just as important as obtaining your goals. Just as the sweetest part of the song is in the middle, so too is traveling. Immerse yourself and enjoy what is here before you.” The cat gestured over the crowd surrounding them.

Un ducked her head reverently.

“My apologies, Master. You are correct, and I was being an impatient fool.”

Darudayu’s smile merely widened. Her eyes sparkled fondly.

“But the answer to your question, my dear, is ‘sooner than you think.’”

Un gave a polite nod to show she understood. She growled at an elderly woman who muttered “ _hussy_ ” under her breath as she hurried by. Darudayu chuckled and pointed along a side street with her pipe.

“This way, A.”

A and Un both heaved deep sighs of relief as they turned into the street. While narrow, there were far fewer people. Compared to the main thoroughfare behind them, the place was deserted. A was just glad to be away from the stares and insults.

While the village they were visiting was small, this part of town felt a little older and shabbier than the rest. The shops and residences were lovingly kept, as far as A could tell, but there was a tired grey feeling in the air that settled over everything like so much dust. The myumons they came across here were polite enough, offering a small bow or nod whenever they met A’s eyes. It was almost a different world.

Darudayu interrupted her thoughts with three sharp raps of her pipe on the daruma doll’s side.

“We have arrived.”

They stood in front of an inn that had clearly seen better days. It was clean, and there were flower boxes at each window that would be a riot of color in the summer. But the building itself was faded and careworn. Nothing made it stand out at all. A wondered why her master had chosen this inn when there was a much newer and livelier one on the town square.

Un came forward and knocked gently on the door before pushing it open. Darudayu and A filed in and she carefully shut it behind them. Other than a handful of red lanterns for the New Year, the inside of the inn was just as drab as the outside.

A spied a bell on the counter. She lifted it by its wooden handle and gave a tentative ring. Before she had returned it to its place, a small calico cat myumon appeared in the doorway to their right. Her eyes were very similar to their master’s, A realized.

Those eyes crinkled in a genuine smile.

“Darudayu, dear! How wonderful to see you! I didn’t know you were coming, or I would have had tea waiting for you.”

Darudayu gracefully slid off her perch and, to the surprise of A and Un, gave the calico a kiss on the cheek.

“My apologies, Auntie. I had not planned to be here for the New Year, but we were nearby and I had to see Father’s favorite sister!”

“His _only_ sister,” Auntie corrected, chuckling. She made her way to the daruma and gave it a loving pat.

“It’s good to see you, too, Daruma.” She turned to her niece and smiled. “Who are your lovely companions?”

“Dear Auntie, this is A –“ she gently touched the Shiba Inu’s shoulder – “and Un.” She touched Un’s shoulder as well. “They are my disciples.”

Auntie bowed.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you girls,” she said. There was a sparkle of humor in her eyes as she straightened. “I have heard so much about you from my niece’s letters.”

A and Un bowed in return.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance,” Un said softly.

“We shall endeavor to meet your expectations,” A added.

Auntie beamed.

“So polite! I like your friends already, Daru.”

The old cat beckoned to the girls and led them deeper into the inn.

“Come with me, my dears. I’ll have the tea ready in no time.”

Auntie ushered the girls (and one sentient daruma) into a beautifully furnished tea room. The furniture was all made of a dark wood A had never seen before. The tatami mats beneath their feet were soft, and they could hear a trickle of water coming from a small fountain tucked behind an antique silk screen. Auntie led them around another screen and offered them each a place around a small, cozy table.

“Take a seat and rest, ladies. I will be back in a moment.”

The trio gratefully knelt on the beautiful black-and-gold cushions. It had been a long walk, and though A would never complain, her legs and back were sore.

Darudayu opened her fan and idly waved it in front of her. She observed the room with keen eyes, taking in every detail. She rarely showed such open displays of curiosity. A watched her carefully out of the corner of her eye while pretending to study the table. It was fascinating to see.

After a few minutes, Auntie returned with a worn bamboo tray set with a full tea service. A and Un watched with undisguised wonder as the calico went through the motions of a full tea ceremony, whisking a pot of green _matcha_ and dividing it between four cups. Having never participated in a tea ceremony before, the two girls did their best to copy Auntie and Darudayu’s lead. After a moment of quiet contemplation and appreciation of the tea (it _was_ really good,) Auntie began asking questions about the girls, their travels, and their band, Tsurezure Naru Ayatsuri Mugenan. Darudayu did most of the talking while A and Un enjoyed their tea, though the younger girls would occasionally interject with additional details when needed. Auntie was a perfect hostess, listening with rapt attention. Then Darudayu took a turn to ask a question.

“Auntie, how long have you had this inn? It is not the one from my childhood…”

“No, it isn’t, dear. I sold that inn ages ago. I was tired of sitting in one place for so long.”

A and Un shared a secret smile. They could see where their master’s love of travelling came from!

“I came here a few years ago,” Auntie continued. “When I saw this place, I couldn’t help but imagine its potential. It’s been about four or five years, but it has been slow going. I’m not as young as I once was!”

Darudayu laughed from behind her fan.

“Auntie, you will outlive us all! But I can already see the life in this inn. It is all thanks to your dedication and hard work.”

It was Auntie’s turn to laugh.

“Heavens, child! I hope there is still life in these old bones yet. I’m far from finished here.” 

The old woman chuckled and began to gather the dishes.

“I’m truly happy to see you, my dear niece. It will be nice to welcome the New Year with family.” She paused to tip A and Un a wink. “New friends, too!”

“We look forward to it,” Darudayu said with a smile. She folded the fan and set it neatly in her lap.

Auntie turned to go, then paused.

“Would you girls be willing to share your music with us? Not much happens in an out-of-the-way town such as this. I’m sure the locals would appreciate the entertainment.”

The younger cat smiled broadly.

“It would be our pleasure.”

A felt a surge of heat lance through her chest. As soon as Auntie was gone she leapt to her feet.

“Master, why would you agree to share your craft with these people?” she sputtered.

“They have not shown us a shred of kindness since we arrived,” added Un. “I agree with A, Master. I would be honored to perform for your aunt, but the rest do not deserve it.”

Darudayu gazed over her students.

“They have not shown _me_ a shred of kindness, you mean.”

She held up her hand to stifle their protests. Her eyes flicked back and forth between the two girls, her tail waving lazily behind her. All the while her signature mysterious smile adorned her lips.

“A… Un… I am truly touched that you care for me so deeply, but these people do not matter.”

A had to bite her lip to keep from interrupting. Un was twisting her yukata sleeve between her slender fingers. Their master continued without pause.

“My dears, do you not think I have not heard these insults before? Since my journey began, I have had harsh words rained upon me. If it is not for my dress, it is for my demeanor. If it is not for my demeanor, it is for my choices. It matters not what I do – there will always be one person to find my faults. I decided long ago not to please everyone. I am my own woman. I do not require anyone’s validation.”

A realized she was still standing and slowly lowered herself back to the cushion. Darudayu looked from on to the other again and something in her face changed. She looked softer, almost maternal.

“I left my home in the East so I may share our traditions with the world. As long as I continue to do so, I am happy.”

Her eyes glistened.

“The only thing greater to me than my journey is that I am accompanied by two fierce, loyal, talented young women. Two young women who express their passions and emotions through their beautiful music. Two young women who bravely left behind the only home they had known to follow a master they had just met, because they shared her dream.”

A and Un stared in open-mouthed shock. Darudayu delicately pushed herself to her feet and moved to kneel between them. She beamed and placed her slender arms around their shoulders, drawing them close.

“I am blessed to have you by my side. My disciples… my band mates… my _friends_.”

Eyes swimming with tears, A returned the embrace. Un wrapped her arms around them both and squeezed tightly. The daruma doll surreptitiously floated behind them, silent as a shadow. They all stayed that way for some time, grateful for the presence of those they loved.

Eventually, they drew apart, rubbing stiff limbs and dashing moisture from their eyes. As always, Darudayu was the first to smile.

“Now, my dears, shall we bring the traditions of the East to this village and welcome the New Year together?”

*-~-*

From her place on the stage, A looked out over the crowd. It seemed that the entire town had come to see Tsurezure play. For a beat, the Shiba Inu wondered if any in the audience were responsible for the gossip she had overheard that morning – but only for a beat. She let her music carry those thoughts away.

An explosion of pink lit the sky overhead. It was soon joined by dozens of others as fireworks were launched into the night. A looked to the opposite side of the stage, where Un was playing bass. Their eyes met and they shared a smile. In unison, they looked over their shoulders at their master. Her voice carried easily across the square as she sang her variations of old classics, marrying the old and the new – the perfect tribute to a new year. Darudayu tipped them each a playful wink and ended the song with a flourish.

Even as the cheers from the crowd and the crackling flashes of fireworks washed over her, A found it surprisingly easy to push the sensations aside. Instead she focused on the two ladies beside her and the daruma doll behind. Darudayu was right: not one else mattered but them, their little ragtag family. She could do anything as long as she was with them, and there was no one else in the world she would rather be celebrating with.

Hand in hand, Tsurezure Naru Ayatsuri Mugenan sat on the edge of the stage and watched the night sky fill with color – together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece was inspired not only by the fact that Darudayu is a serious badass (e.g. Season 1 ep 11) but also because of the way she wears her kimono. Back in the day, the only people who tied their obi (the wide fabric belt) in the front were the elderly and prostitutes. Even today it is still a huge no-no for a grown woman to wear her kimono this way. Plus, that gal is barely covering her chest and has legs for days. But, she obviously dresses that way for herself. It would make sense that someone as wise and worldly as Darudayu would also be comfortable with her sexuality – but not make it her entire identity. Her music comes first. The badassery is just the cherry on top.
> 
> Thanks for coming to my TED Talk. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this please let me know! I hope to make this just the first of many forays into the SB69 world.


End file.
